Because It Hurts
by CrescentKnight7
Summary: Kaorus death leaves Kenshin in heartbroken grief as he escapes to the depths of his mind. Yahiko, Megumi, and Sanosuke try their hardest to try and revive the Kenshin they know and love. Will they succeed or will the batousai rise again?
1. Till Death Do Us Part

**_Title:_** Because It Hurts

**_Chapter One:_** Till Death Do us Part

**_Pairing:_ **Kenshin/Kaoru, Yahiko, Sanosuke/OC, slight Megumi/Sanosuke

**_Summary:_** The death of Kaoru leaves Kenshin in heartbroken grief as he escapes to the depths of his mind. Yahiko, Megumi, and Sanosuke try their hardest to try and revive the Kenshin they know and love but things turn to the worst as the Legendary Man Slayer Himura the Batosai seems to be reviving instead. Will the arrival of an old friend be any help? Or will we lose of beloved Kenshin to the likes of his former self?

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own the anime Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Death. Death can be the sweet escape you've been hoping for, the final door to true freedom and yet it can also be your one-way path to a world of pain and nightmares. Your soul can receive salvation or be condemned to an afterlife of suffering. But that all depends on you, on your life, your feelings, and your deepest darkest desire and yet the smallest thing could bring everything to a close and into a future you either received for your good will or earned as punishment for years of treachery. But then there are those special souls, those pure lights that if you looked at them you wouldn't be able to tell that such a "sweet lovable creature" would be able to commit the darkest of deeds. The same mistake could be made with a dark light. Appearances are often deceiving as they say; so **don't judge a book by its cover.

* * *

**

Two figures stood on the deck of a steamboat, one a female dressed in a simple forest green kimono with a lime green obi, her hands were clasped in front of her head bowed and eyes closed as the wind played with her short dark green locks. Before her, staring at the approaching land before them was a male with short chocolate hair dressed in a dark brown suit and matching overcoat. The female of the two opened her eyes to reveal large violet-blue orbs as her male companion turned towards her, hazel eyes shining with barely contained mirth, and headed past her only to stop shortly as the captain of the ship, an old burly man appeared on the upper deck and ordered silence as he announced that in a matter of moments they would be reaching their destination. Hurriedly some of the passengers dispersed from the deck and headed to the lower levels of the ship to most likely then not collect their belongings. Hazel orbs narrowed slightly before being concealed once more as the male closed his eyes took a deep breath of the salty air around them and opened his eyes again to look down at the woman next to him, only a head lower than him, and offered her his arm, smiling softly when she accepted it before heading off to collect their own belongings.

* * *

Brown eyes glared at a darker version of themselves as Yahiko and Sanosuke fought over a rice dumpling. "Give it to me!" growled a now older and taller Yahiko reaching for Sano's outstretched hand that held the oh-so-tempting dumpling. "No way squirt, you've had four already," this response only made Yahiko blush slightly and increase his attempts to reach the precious desert as well as cause them to fall over and the dumpling to roll into the small koi pond before them. At least the fish would enjoy it.

* * *

Megumi smiled to herself from around the corner, stifling a smile behind the sleeve of her white and purple kimono. "Those two," she shook her head slightly, her dark locks moving with her movements as she turned to walk the way she'd come. The smile soon disappeared as she walked by the familiar room of one Kenshin Himura. She shuddered hesitating slightly as she walked carefully across the closed screen doors.

"…Ms.Megumi…" the voice was dark and void of the emotion it had once possessed.

Megumi froze mid step shaking slightly as she turned to face the screen doors, "Yes, Sir Ken?" she asked in a quiet voice.

There was a low shuffling on the other side of the door and Megumi could only gulp as a thin sheet of sweat gathered on her forehead. The screen slid open slowly and a pale hand held out a folded piece of paper that upon closer inspection appeared to be sealed. "Please see to it that this be delivered."

With a quick nod Megumi grabbed the offered letter with a shaky hand bowing and leaving as soon as possible with a short "of course, Sir Ken".

* * *

"What's wrong Megumi?" asked Yahiko after seeing said doctor round the corner in haste tripping over her self and, had Sano not caught her, would've fallen on the floor.

"He…He talked."

Yahiko's eyes lit up at hearing this. "…H-he did? Are you sure… maybe…maybe he's getting be-"

"I doubt it" interjected Sanosuke. Yahiko glared at him.

"I just don't know anymore." Said Megumi she shook her head sadly. Looking down she caught sight of the letter Kenshin had given her, "He gave me this" she held up her hand, only to pull it out of the way as Sanosuke reached for it "No."

"Don't you want to know what's going on through that head of his?" was Sano's only explanation as he reached for the letter once again only to fall on his face when Yahiko grabbed the letter from Megumi and tripped Sano before running off.

"Grrr! Get back here runt!" growled Sanosuke from his place on the ground, shaking a fist at Yahiko's back before grunting as Megumi stepped on his back and jumped over him after Yahiko. "Do I look like a stepping mat!" he yelled after them.

* * *

_Master. I will be leaving for Kyoto in a week's time. There are things I must talk to you about, one concerning Kaoru and the other myself. Himura.

* * *

_

'He's leaving?' thought Yahiko in disbelief as he read the letter over a third time. He only blinked when Megumi snatched the letter from his hands and folded it back up, hitting him on the back o the head as punishment for taking it in the first place, "Now Yahiko wh-" before Megumi could finish her sentence Sano came up behind her and snatched the letter away.

"Now let's see" he mumbled as he scrutinized the letter.

"…." Yahiko hadn't moved since Megumi had come; now he stared at Sano and watched as, much like himself, Sano starred at the letter in disbelief. He fisted his hand crumpling the paper in the process.

"What are you doing I have to send that out you moron!"

Yahiko and Sano remained unfazed at Megumi's outburst, they looked at each other before nodding, Sano ran off and before Megumi could go after him Yahiko grabbed her arm shaking his head no.

"But why? What's going on!"

"Kenshin's leaving"

Megumi gasped, "What!"

"The letters for Seijiro Hiko, Kenshin's master. It said he's leaving in a week to talk to him about something that has to do with Kaoru and something about Kenshin himself." Was Yahiko's grave response.

"That can't be. Kaoru's been dead for 6 months now. What could he possibly be thinking?" she said more to herself than Yahiko.

Yahiko said nothing as he looked on to where Sano had run off.


	2. Return

**_Title:_** Because It Hurts

**_Chapter Two:_** Return

**_Pairing:_ **Kenshin/Kaoru, Yahiko, Sanosuke/OC, slight Megumi/Sanosuke

**_Summary:_** The death of Kaoru leaves Kenshin in heartbroken grief as he escapes to the depths of his mind. Yahiko, Megumi, and Sanosuke try their hardest to try and revive the Kenshin they know and love but things turn to the worst as the Legendary Man Slayer Himura the Batosai seems to be reviving instead. Will the arrival of an old friend be any help? Or will we lose of beloved Kenshin to the likes of his former self?

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own the anime Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Violet-blue orbs stared out the window of the large oak carriage with scrutinizing eyes.

"It's beautiful isn't it? Things haven't changed that much since I've been gone."

Looking over at her male companion she nodded silently before returning her gaze back out the window.

"The Cherry Blossoms will bloom soon. Would you like to see that?"

She nodded without turning raising a hand and brushing aside a troublesome lock of green hair that refused to stay in place, behind her ear.

Her male companion frowned slightly, letting out a silent sigh as he turned his gaze away from the green clad lady across from him. 'Stubborn woman.'

* * *

Sanosuke stopped down the halls in blind rage as he headed out the Kamiya Dojo gate. 'Damn it' he thought as a scowl made itself known on his face. Gritting his teeth he walked on not bothering to stop when a punk came up to him asking for a fight. "Beat it kid. I could kill you right now." He walked on not stopping for anything or anyone as he reached his destination.

* * *

"Will you be okay by yourself?" asked a concerned Megumi as she added more wood into the fire. When she received no response she turned from the fire to the figure staring out the window across the room. "Yahiko?" she asked silently.

He didn't turn, merely nodded once and closed his eyes, frowning slightly before getting up. "I'll be fine. Sano will be back when he cools off. So I won't be alone for long."

"Alright then. Come and get me at the clinic if those two get in a fight again, okay?" Yahiko nodded as he slide the screen open. "Yahiko?"

He stopped getting ready to close the door behind him, "Yeah?"

"…never mind…" Megumi looked back to the fire when the screen clicked closed and let out a heavy sigh. "Things just seem to be getting worse…" she whispered to herself before putting on her sandals and heading to work.

* * *

Kenshin Himura sat on the roof of the Kamiya Dojo, his reverse blade sword held in his hands as he stared at it blankly. '…Kaoru…'

_Her fingers ran through his hair as they lay by the river watching the clouds above them. "Do you remember when we met?" she asked him quietly, running a hand from his forehead over the side of his face and stopping to lay a finger on the point of his nose._

"_That I do," he whispered opening one sleepy violet eye. "I could've died right then and there," he said moving his hands above him and positioning them as if he had a knife in them and moved them down pretending to stab himself, turning his head to the side and sticking out his tongue from the corner of his mouth. _

_She hit him on the arm softly, stifling a giggle. "Well I was right in the end wasn't I? You are Batosai the man slayer!" she frowned as the words left her mouth, "You WERE the Batosai," she corrected herself. "Now your Kenshin Himura…my Kenshin Himura"_

His back stiffened as he heard movement under him looking down he tilted his head to the side and watched silently as Sanosuke came through the Kamiya Dojo gate. He seemed to sense someone watching him for he looked up and directly at Kenshin.

* * *

Sano couldn't help but shiver slightly not only from the breeze but from the empty eyes of one Kenshin Himura as those empty violet eyes stared down at him from the roof completely devoid of emotion and feeling. He tore his gaze away not being able to stand those dead eyes any longer and ran into the darkness of the ex-school.

* * *

The carriage slowed to a stop, horses neighing and shaking their black manes as the coachman pulled the rein back. A footman stepped down from behind the carriage and walked over to open the carriage door. A brown clad gentleman stepped out, turning he whispered something to the woman inside before turning back nodded in brief thanks to the footman and walked ahead towards the clinic before him.

* * *

Kenshin slowly walked back to his room. His manor almost ghost like as he turned the corner and mechanically reached out a hand to stop himself from falling back as he bumped into Sanosuke. Sano grabbed the out stretched hand looking slightly shaken as he stared down at Kenshin.

"….Sorry…" he mumbled before pulling him up and continuing on his way to his own room an apple in hand.

"…Sanosuke…"

He stopped the eerie hollow voice of his companion left him shaking from head to foot. "…yeah?" he managed as he slowly turned to look behind him. Kenshin's' back was to him as he heard the red-head speak, "About earlier…" he shook his head as if trying to clear it before he started again, "what I mean is…I'm leaving…because I need to…not because I want to." With that he walked on.

Sano stared at his retreating back before he clenched his fist absently crushing the apple in the process as he shook once more, but he wasn't scared, he was angry.

"Kenshin!" he called out running after said samurai and grabbed his arm pulling him around to face him. "Snap out of it!" he said before he lifted his hand and punched him.

"Do you really think this is what Kaoru wanted you to become after she died!" he said enraged. "Kaoru is probably crying right now because she's watching you turn back into the Batosai you once were." Another punch. "The unemotional bastard that killed for no reason!" and another.

* * *

Yahiko stared in shock as he watched from around the corner his own apple long forgotten as he watched Sano try to knock some sense into Kenshin. Hurriedly he snapped around and raced out the gate heading straight toward the clinic. 'I hope Sano doesn't go overboard.'

* * *

Yahiko stopped right outside the clinic; hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath, "gotta…huff...huff…get..huff..huff…Megu…huff….mi" he looked up only to lock eyes with violet-blue. For a moment Yahiko thought he was dreaming as he got lost in the deep pools and time seemed to stand still. Just as fast as it started the moment was broken as one of the horses neighed at him almost as if reminding him he was here for a reason. 'Right' he thought to himself before running through the screen…and right into Megumi.

"Yahiko! What are you doing here? Did something happen?" she said hurriedly as she looked him over only to see he wasn't paying attention to her but looking at something …behind her?

A light bulb seemed to go off in her head as she remembered the one she'd been showing out when Yahiko had come crashing into her. "Oh yes, say hello to –"

"Yutaro…" whispered Yahiko his brown eyes filled with recognition, as he stared at the boy- no young gentleman before him.


	3. Where is My Hero?

**_Title:_** Because It Hurts

**_Chapter Three:_** Where is My Hero?

**_Pairing:_ **Kenshin/Kaoru, Yahiko, Sanosuke/OC, slight Megumi/Sanosuke

**_Summary:_** The death of Kaoru leaves Kenshin in heartbroken grief as he escapes to the depths of his mind. Yahiko, Megumi, and Sanosuke try their hardest to try and revive the Kenshin they know and love but things turn to the worst as the Legendary Man Slayer Himura the Batosai seems to be reviving instead. Will the arrival of an old friend be any help? Or will we lose of beloved Kenshin to the likes of his former self?

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own the anime Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

"I see your body's caught up to your age, Yahiko," said the brown clad figure. "But your still a runt" he finished off laughing with a smirk.

"Grr. I'll let that slide for now just because Sano and Kenshin are fighting." Said Yahiko through gritted teeth, hands clenching at his sides.

"What!" gasped Megumi. Yotaros eyes narrowed, a curious look taking the place of his smirk.

"That's right!" exclaimed Yahiko momentarily forgetting Yutaro and started telling Megumi how he'd seen Sanosuke yelling and Kenshin and trying to literately knock some sense into the guy before he'd raced here to get her.

"Let's go. Well take my carriage." Said a now serious Yutaro as he walked ahead towards it, closely followed by Megumi and Yahiko.

As they headed off towards Kamiya Dojo Megumi and Yahiko couldn't help but wonder whom the young lady seated next to Yutaro was. Though her eyes were closed, Yahiko could see her stunning violet-blue eyes in his mind he shuddered slightly as Kenshins' own dead violet gaze took its place, so empty yet haunting.

* * *

Sanosuke stopped staring down at the limp body in his harms. "…what…" He blinked, shaking his head and bringing up a hand to rub at the side of his head while the other held Kenshins' prone body. "What…happened?" He closed his eyes tightly before snapping them open, eyes glinting in pain as he looked down once more and remembered how he'd lost his cool and almost beat the life out of the man in his arms. "…Ke-Kenshin…I'm …I'm sorry…" He closed his eyes hiding the pained dark orbs and looking away almost as if burned at seeing the proof of his lost control. "…I'm sorry…"

* * *

Yahiko burst through the gate with Yutaro running along side him, a hysterical Megumi trying desperately to keep up as the youths turned the corner ahead of her.

"They're not here!" yelled Yahiko as he came to a stopped before the hall where he'd last seen Kenshin and Sanosuke.

Megumi came up behind them, wringing her hands in a nervous gesture as she looked around for some clue as to the combatants' whereabouts.

"What's that?" questioned Yutaro pointing where Yahiko was standing. All eyes turned to him as he leaned down and placed two fingers into the warm gooey substance. "Is that…-" he stopped his eyes widening.

"-blood" finished Yahiko.

Megumi's eyes widened more if possible as she started shaking, "You don't think-"

"No! Sano wouldn't do that! Don't even think about it!" snapped Yahiko bringing his hands over his ears as if not hearing the words would take away the images now running through his head. Before he could open his mouth again Yutaro's soft voice broke through.

"They could still be here. There's not enough blood for it to be serious but just enough for an open wound."

Yahiko blinked the tears from his eyes before straightening up, regaining his composure. "They might sti-"

"What's all the racket about? Jeez if I didn't know any better I'd think someone had di-"

All three jumped as Sanosuke's voice erupted from behind them, only for Megumi and Yahiko to promptly interrupt him as they yelled, "Don't DO THAT!"

Sano shrugged before moving to leave only to catch a glimpse of Yutaro. "…Do I know you.?…."

"Actually-"started off Yutaro with a small smile.

"Where's Kenshin!" interrupted Yahiko getting worried after seeing the blood stains on Sano's clothing.

Sano looked away frowning as his earlier guilt was renewed and he cringed as images of the limp-bruised body of Kenshin danced in his mind, "he's…resting," he finally said through gritted teeth as he tried to control his thoughts,

Three pairs of eyes widened at his word.

"You mean…" started Yahiko

"…He can't be…" gasped Yutaro with a disbelieving look.

"…He's…dead…" as the words left her mouth Megumi fainted falling to the flush greenery of the garden.

* * *

Kenshin lay against the wall watching the sky with clouded eyes through the open screen door.

_"Kenshin… Don't do it… I'm fine…See…" she blinked tiredly, her head swaying slightly as she moved in and out of consciousness. "Don't…"_

"_Ms. Kaoru!" he yelled turning from the fight as he raced to her._

"_I'm fine…" with that last whisper she fell forward almost falling off had it not been for Kenshins sudden appearance before her. _

"_Ms. Kaoru, are you alright?" he asked concerned shaking her slightly as he trying to keep her awake. _

"_I am now…that you're here…my brave hero…" she whispered before succumbing to the warm darkness and fainted in his arms._

_Kenshin's eyes widened slightly as she slackened in his arms. "Ms. Ka-….it's okay she's still alive…" he reassured himself as he checked her for injuries and felt her strong pulse. "…You scared me Ms. Kaoru…that you did…" a smile appeared on his face as he tightened his arms around her. "..you scared me…that you did…this Kenshin doesn't want to lose you…"_

Dazed violet eyes blinked clearing the daze that had previously had a hold of his thoughts. Pale hands reached to the sword at his waist as the somewhat loud thudding of feet became louder.

Three figures seemed to appear out of thin air as Megumi, Yahiko, and a third figure appeared before him. He blinked.

"Sir Ken, are you injured? Are you alright? Thank goodness you're not dead!" cried a close to hysterical Megumi.

"Oh calm down," said Sanosuke as he appeared at the screen door. "It's not like I would kill the guy…"

Megumi fell silent and looked away from all as felt guilty for even doubting Sanosuke for a second. "I owe you an apology Sano."

Raising an eyebrow Sanosuke gave her a confused look before his eyes narrowed slightly and he let out a tired sigh, "yeah whatever don't worry about it Megumi. As you can see he's fine theirs nothing to go fainting about" he gave her a pointed look before he moved to exit. "Night"

Off to the side,Yahiko cleared his throat, bring all attention to him from those who remained. "Now that we know everything's alright," he turned to the man standing next to him, "care to tell what you're doing here, Yutaro?"

"Yutaro?" asked a bewildered Kenshin, though neither his voice nor face showed any of his curiosity.

"Yahiko I will talk with you later but for now I must speak to Mr. Himura alone. If you'd be so kind?" he looked pointedly at Yahiko and Megumi after seeing Yahiko wasn't about to be ignored nodded to both Kenshin and Yutaro before dragging Yahiko out and closing the screen door behind her. All the way down the hall Yahiko's complains of "Let me go! I have a right to be there!"

"Still as loud mouth as ever," whispered Yutaro to himself as he listed until all but the sound of the nightingales was left. "Now" he said turning his head towards the silent occupant across from him, "Mr. Himura, I have just one thing to say to you." His eyes narrowed and a shine replaced the serious façade as Yutaro knelt before the unresponsive Kenshin. "Where is my hero?"

Kenshin snapped into attention as the question seemed to implant itself into his thoughts, in what seemed to be a repetition without end.

"Where is the man that saved, fought bravely before me so many years ago when I was nothing but a foolish child still. Where…is my hero?"


	4. My Girl

**_Title:_** Because It Hurts

**_Chapter Four:_** My Girl

**_Pairing:_ **Kenshin/Kaoru, Yahiko, Sanosuke/OC, slight Megumi/Sanosuke

**_Summary:_** The death of Kaoru leaves Kenshin in heartbroken grief as he escapes to the depths of his mind. Yahiko, Megumi, and Sanosuke try their hardest to try and revive the Kenshin they know and love but things turn to the worst as the Legendary Man Slayer Himura the Battousai seems to be reviving instead. Will the arrival of an old friend be any help? Or will we lose of beloved Kenshin to the likes of his former self?

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own the anime Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

The boughs of the trees rustled as the wind moved through the night, leafs falling to the cold earth around him as Sano stared up at the sky, he shook his head growling as he head toward the gate, head bowed.

"Excuse me, sir?" called the driver of the carriage. "Could you tell me if Master Yutaro will be leaving any time soon? It's getting awfully late."

Sanosuke looked up frowning slightly before he turned away to the street but not before baring his teeth and growled out a "no". 'Yutaro?' he thought as realization struck him, the young man from before…that had been Yutaro. Not paying attention to where he was going he walked right into the door of the carriage as the carriages occupant came out. Sanosuke cursed as he landed on his behind, a hand rubbing his aching nose.

Violet-blue eyes started at the disgruntled man on the floor.

Giving his nose a final rub as the pain subsided Sano got up and looked for the culprit who'd caused this mishap in the first place on to blink. "What the- What are _you _doing here?" he snapped pointing an accusing finger at the woman before him.

Violet-blue eyes blinked before narrowing, "Do I know you?"

"Do you know me?" repeated a confused and slightly irritated Sanosuke before he growled, "What are you playing at Rika!"

"Who is this Rika?"

Sanosuke's jaw dropped before his earlier anger revived and he grabbed the young woman by the shoulders shaking her, "Stop playing dumb with me! What are you doing here!"

"Unhand me!" at hearing this the footman and driver looked at the feuding duo and promptly went to aid the young woman.

"Sir, unhand her this instant." Said the coachman.

"Yes, master Yutaro will be unpleased if his companion is harmed." Said the footman.

"Companion…Yutaro…" Sano repeated before staring down at the woman he was holding. "What are you doing with Yutaro?"

"Unhand me this instant!" she screamed struggling and managing to get an arm free in as Sanosuke was temporarily at a loss for words and did what any other woman would do. She slapped him.

He blinked, a hand subconsciously going up to rub the stinging flesh on his cheek.

"What's going on here?" demanded Yutaro as he appeared at the gate.

"Sir –" started the coachman before stopping as Yutaro held up a hand to silence him. "Mr. Sagara what is going on here?"

Violet-blue eyes seemed to narrow more, if it were possible, '…Sagara…'

"Hn…nothing," was all Sanosuke said before he walked off stuffing his hands into his pocket.

Yutaro motioned for the young woman to get back into the carriage before looking towards the coachman. "Let's go," with that he joined his companion in the carriage and they were off.

* * *

The soft clapping of the horse's hoofs was heard as Yutaro closed his eyes for a moment before opening them once more and turning to look across from him. "It seems…Mr. Himura has been greatly devastated by Ms. Kaorus death."

"...Ms. Kaoru?" was the quiet question as a pale fingers paled with the petals of a small white rose.

"She was my teacher for a time back when I was still young. I met her along with Mr. Himura and the rest then as well. If it had not been for Mr. Himura I would probably be dead by now. Ms. Kaoru was a wonderful sensai and very beautiful." He laughed slightly seemingly remembering a fond memory. " I would be a complete and total opposite of the man I am today if it hadn't been for her teachings and Mr. Himura."

"Is that so…"

"Ms. Megumi, that doctor I visited with at the clinic, told me that Ms. Kaoru died about 6 months ago."

"I would think Mr. Himura has a right to be devastated then…was he a relative of some sort?"

Yutaro gave a weak smile before shaking his head in the negative, "No. I believe they were very much in love."

"Ah"

"That's not all though. It would seem that Ms. Kaoru died…" he frowned, hands clenching into fists, " …on their wedding day…in the ceremony itself."

"…how tragic…was it before they were married?"

"That just it, from what Ms. Megumi told me it seems that she was about to accept when she just fell into his arms …dead." He tore his gaze away from her as he stared out the window eyes flashing in rage and pain. "For such a young and beautiful soul to die on such a special day…it just seems so cruel…yet so ironic that she would die on the day that would have been their happiest. Its not fair."

His companion said nothing as she crushed the white rose in the palm of her hands, "…nothing in this world ever is …"

* * *

"And what if I don't want to go," said a grumpy Sanosuke as he walked around Megumi only to have her move into his way.

"You have to. Yutaro said he wants us all there," she said in voice that left no room for argument.

Sano only shrugged, "It's not as if we're _all_ going to be there" he said before his eyes widened.

Megumi's resolve faltered as images of Kaorus smiling face appeared in her mind and she took a deep breath stopping the tears she knew would come at the memory of the sweet girl.

Sanosuke opened his mouth to say something only to stop as a screen door was opened a little ways away from them and Kenshin stepped out. He hadn't seemed to notice them as he stared up at the sky his face emotionless as usual.

An eternity seemed to pass before he finally turned in their direction looking at each of them in turn before he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "When do we leave?" he said in a dead tone that sent a shiver down their backs.

"This afternoon. Yutaro is sending a coach." Answered Megumi giving him what both he and Kenshin could tell was a forced smile. Kenshin only nodded before walking away.

* * *

Yahiko looked down at his reflection in the shallow river from his position on the wooden rails of the small bridge. "What could he possibly be up to?" he whispered to himself watching as a small flower floated by. "It's been…what…four years since he left for Germany and now he's back."

"It's not good to talk to yourself you know. People might start to wonder."

Yahiko jumped having completely forgotten he hadn't been alone. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head before turning to the girl sitting next to him. "Sorry"

She raised a hand waving it as she said, "no problem"

Yahiko smiled at her softly, "You remember that guy I told you about. Yutaro?" he said turning back to the river below.

"How could I not, you wouldn't stop talking about him for about a month. You kept saying that you'd kick his butt once he came back."

Yahiko blushed before nodding. "Yeah well he came back yesterday."

"Really? Well that's nice."

He nodded again before turning his gaze up to the sky above, momentarily watching as a blue jay flew by. "Yeah it is." He paused closing his eyes and enjoying the small breeze that flew by them. "He invited us to his place, we leaving today. I'm not sure how long well be gone though."

"…oh…well good luck!"

He let out a sigh of relief and turned to her giving her a big grin and a victory sign. "I'm gonna win" he said before they both started laughing.


	5. A Promise Is A Promise, Part 1

**_Title:_** Because It Hurts

**_Chapter Five:_** A Promise Is A Promise, Part 1

**_Pairing:_ **Kenshin/Kaoru, Yahiko/OC, Sanosuke/OC, slight Megumi/Sanosuke

**_Summary:_** The death of Kaoru leaves Kenshin in heartbroken grief as he escapes to the depths of his mind. Yahiko, Megumi, and Sanosuke try their hardest to try and revive the Kenshin they know and love but things turn to the worst as the Legendary Man Slayer Himura the Battousai seems to be reviving instead. Will the arrival of an old friend be any help? Or will we lose of beloved Kenshin to the likes of his former self?

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own the anime Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

All was silent each lost in thought or merely lost in the scenery of the mountains and beautiful green fields. Yahiko was a nervous wreck, his right leg jumping as the muscles clenched and unclenched in barely contained need to be let out of the carriage and start the fight he'd waited four years for. "I can't wait…" he said to himself arms crossed at his chest before his whole body started shaking catching everyone's attention and if that hadn't the following cackle of glee sure was.

Sanosuke gave him a weird look as if to say you-finally-lost-it before turning once again closing his eyes and going into s light sleep while Megumi merely smiled before turning to look at the scenery once more, the only one that seemed unfazed by the outbreak was Kenshin as he stared out blindly out the window, the only sign that he was still alive was the barely noticeable rise and fall of his chest or the occasional blink of his violet eyes.

"We've arrived" called the coachman as the mansion came into view.

"Finally!" yelled Yahiko throwing a fist in the air in his excitement.

* * *

"I'm glad you came," said Yutaro giving a small smile as he directed them into the dinning room. "I've sure your all hungry from the long journey." He motioned for them to sit down as a couple of maids brought in some food and refreshment.

"How could we not come, we haven't seen you for-what was it four years-since you left for Germany. How did that go?" questioned Megumi before thanking a maid for the tea and sipping some quietly.

"Yeah, we never heard from you except for a letter about a year after you'd left." Added Yahiko, before stuffing a piece of meat into his mouth and looking at Yutaro with a pointed look awaiting an answer.

Yutaro stifled a laugh, "I see your appetite is as big as ever and your manors haven't changed at all." He laugh harder when Yahiko tried to swallow the contents of his mouth to say something back on to start choking slightly and end up in a coughing fit al the while glaring at him until Megumi patted him on the back and he drank some tea. "There is much to tell but now is not the time for that. Come I will show you around, after all I can't have you getting lost now can I." He informed them gestured for them to raise and follow him. Yahiko merely grunted in response following nonetheless.

Idly Sanosuke followed behind them all, 'I wonder if she's still here?'

* * *

Watching as the clouds rolled bySano couldn't help but wish he hadn't come. "Stupid Megumi-"

"What was that?" said Megumi suddenly appearing in his line of sight blocking the cloud from view.

He sweatdropped cursing himself for not noticing her before she'd snuck up on him. Laughing nervously at her glare he decided to change the subject, "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged before moving to sit down next to him, "Yutaro got called away by one of the maids something about someone needing him for something or another." She finished waving it off.

* * *

Yahiko wondered about after leaving Kenshin in his room, "Maybe this trip will do him some good and make him reconsider leaving." He paused as he came to a fork in the hall. "Hmm…which way to go… was it that way…or was it…no…but maybe..AAH! I'm LOST!"

* * *

Violet eyes flashed an eerie yellow as they stared out the window before they were enclosed behind cringing eyelids, pale hands came to bury themselves in the scalp of red tresses as Kenshin tried to focus on anything but the images running through his head.

_He saw himself and yet he knew it wasn't him. Before him what seemed to be an older version of himself was on his knees in a pool of blood, his clothes too were smeared with the red goop…but that wasn't it. It was the bodies…the dead bodies around him. Older Kenshins blade was covered in blood not his own. The blood of those that surrounded him, the ones he held dear. Their eyes haunted him; those lifeless eyes stared at him as if condemning him to hell. He should go to hell. He'd killed them, he'd made them suffer…betrayed the trust they had in him and when they'd given him their love he'd given him their sword…he'd killed them. _

"N-no" he growled to himself as he backed away from the window a thin sheen of sweat covered his forehead as his breath became ragged.

_Older Kenshin turned slightly to stare it him from the corner of his eye a sadistic pleasured smile on his face and blood spilling from the corner of his mouth. His tongue darted out licking at it before he fully turned and Kenshin got a good look at the mons- no at himself. Older Kenshin was bruised yet his fists clenched as the thrill of the kill pumped through him. His head was bowed as he handed the sword, hilt first, to Kenshin. It was not the reverse-blade sword Kenshin carried but a sword like the one Himura the Battousai had carried, a real-sword. Older Kenshin raised his head slightly a single yellow eye glared at him through messy red bangs. Before Kenshin could take action, Older Kenshin flipped the sword between them and stabbed Kenshin through the stomach. _

"NO!" he screamed eyes snapping open as he fell to his knees. Immediately a hand came to his stomach the other to his throat as he gasped for breath making sure that the bizarre dream had been nothing more than that a dream.…right? That couldn't possibly happen, he'd never do that.

In the back of his mind a voice cackled making Kenshin flinch subconsciously as he curled in on himself on the floor. 'Well just have to make sure I does then won't we' the cackling increased as Kenshin started to whimper griping his head and mumbling to himself and he tried desperately to drown out the voices in his head.

* * *

Yutaro had to laugh as he watched Yahiko come running out the open door and immediately fall to his knees kissing the porch. He distinctly heard him say something about "thank god I'm free from that maze" he chuckled causing the young woman next to him to give him a curious look before turning back to Yahiko. He looked down at her and whispered something in her ear watching as she nodded bowing and watched her walk toward Yahiko before he left.

* * *

"Thank god I found that maid when I did or I'd still be wondering about," said an exhausted Yahiko as he sat cross-legged on the ground. "I'm staying right here, no way am I going back in there alone." Feeling eyes on him he turned around to see the familiar young woman from the carriage walking towards him.

"Excuse me," she said inclining her head as she reached him. "Are you Yahiko?" He nodded entranced once more by the striking violet-blue orbs. She parted her lips to speak only to be interrupted as Yahiko's stomach gave a loud growl, making said person blush a deep red. "Sorry about that all that wondering about made me hungry."

"No worries. Come we shall have something to eat together."

* * *

"So" Yahiko paused swallowing the piece of kitchen in his mouth and taking a drinking some of his tea before continue, "Who are you exactly?"

The young woman across from him paused in he chewing before she too swallowed and drank some tea. "What do you mean?" she asked innocently without looking across at him but continuing her meal.

Yahiko frowned before taking another bite of rice, "alright let's start with this. What's your name?"

"My name?" she repeated pausing the fork halfway to her lips before bringing it all the way and eating its contents, taking her time in answering his question.

"Yeah your name." Said a now annoyed Yahiko as he took a large bite out of his bread.

She looked across the table at him as if deciding whether to tell him or not.

Once again feeling eyes on him Yahiko looked up and straight into the violet-blue eyes that so easily captivated him.

"My name…is…Tori." She finished before nodding to herself and bringing a napkin to her mouth dabbing it slightly before putting it back down and looking across at Yahiko again. "Tori Shin."

Across the table Yahiko smiled, "Yahiko Myojin."

Violet-blue eyes seemed to shin with glee as a small smile appeared on her face. "Nice to meet you Mr. Myojin"

"Come we're all friends here, call me Yahiko," he said grinning.

A slight blush appeared on her cheeks at his grin before she tilted her head to the side and fully smiled at him. "Alright Yahiko"

* * *

Megumi let out a heavy sigh as she stared at the flowers to her side idly touching the petals of a daisy before pulling away and crossing her arms over her chest and looking at the man next to her only to look away and let out another sigh this one lengthier.

Sanosuke twitched before moving to his side, a frown set on his lips. Just as he was relaxing again, he heard Megumi let out another sigh. That was it. He sat up quickly half startling Megumi in the process.

"Will you stop it?" he ground out between gritted teeth as he stood up and dust himself off.

"Stop what?" asked Megumi innocently as she too rose and straightened out the wrinkles in her kimono.

Sanosuke clenched a fist a vain in his forehead pulsing as he tried in vain not to loose his control and yell at Megumi. "Stop with your sighing already. I cam out here to get some peace and quiet and just be alone with my thoughts."

"And what thoughts would that be?" Megumi said sarcastically as she walked ahead of him, all the while smirking to herself as she heard him growl and curse as he followed.

* * *

She could her them approaching and no doubt so could Yahiko, "Come let's retire to the garden shall we?" she said sweetly as she walked around the table and hooked her arm into his, leading him out the back way just as Sanosuke and Megumi entered through another.

* * *

"Flowers are fragile things," she whispered to Yahiko as he pulled a white rose from a bush and handed it to her. "These are my favorite. Beautiful and pure, sweet smelling and innocent in their own way." She turned from the rose and looked Yahiko as they came to a stop. "What do you think of flowers?"

"What's there to think of? Their plants and some seem to enjoy them a lot especially women." He said trying to avoid looking her straight in the eye and focusing instead on the clearing before them. 'Kaoru liked flowers' he thought as a sad smile came to his lips.

He turned when he felt Tori let go of his arm and move away to sit under a sakura tree. He turned to follow her when out of the corner of his eye something moved, turning he looked for it only to see something moving on the opposite side. He looked around wildly thinking it might be bandits or something of the sort. Scanning the clearing again he turned only to stop as he saw Yutaro behind him kneeling in front of Tori a wooden sword in hand and reaching for another from her hands.

Yutaro stood and turned to face him throwing him one of the wooden swords and getting into a sparing stance. Yahiko mirrored his movements as they faced each other.

"Its time I fulfilled my promise to you Yahiko!" yelled Yutaro to him.

"Well see about that!" yelled a smirking Yahiko, momentarily his eyes drifted to Tori and he smiled softly in thanks for leading him here before focusing his attention on the fight ahead.


	6. A Promise Is A Promise, Part 2

**Title:** Because It Hurts

**Chapter Six:** A Promise Is A Promise, Part 2

**Pairings: **Kenshin/Kaoru, Yahiko/OC, Sanosuke/OC, slight Megumi/Sanosuke

**Summary:** The death of Kaoru leaves Kenshin in heartbroken grief as he escapes to the depths of his mind. Yahiko, Megumi, and Sanosuke try their hardest to try and revive the Kenshin they know and love but things turn to the worst as the Legendary Man Slayer Himura the Battousai seems to be reviving instead. Will the arrival of an old friend be any help? Or will we lose of beloved Kenshin to the likes of his former self?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rurouni Kenshin

* * *

Wooden katanas' met in battle, blazing orbs of dark chocolate clashed with hazel.

"I'm glad," Yahiko ground out, pushing against the attacking sword.

"About?" Yutaro smirked, pushing right back causing Yahiko to loose his balance momentarily.

It was all the advantage Yutaro needed.

He dashed forward seemingly towards Yahiko only to do a round about and come up behind him. Knocking Yahiko off his feet. The soft wood of the sword at his neck was all that was needed. Yutaro pulled back a small smile gracing his lips.

Yahiko rubbed his sore tail bone. A small scowl of acknowledged defeat on his face as Yutaro offered him a hand in peace. He accepted it without hesitation. "I was going to say, how glad I was that you hadn't let the accident deter you from swordsmanship."

Yutaro nodded absently, turning back towards the rising Tori as he motioned her over. "You and I both. it's the only thing I had that kept me going. That is until a now…"

Yahiko raised a brow in curiosity. "Until now?" he asked.

A faint blush stained Yutaros' cheeks as Tori came to stand beside him. "That's something for later discussion. I'd prefer not having to repeat myself…"

Yahiko nodded dumbly as Yutaro patted him on the shoulder and gave him a soft push in the direction of the mansion. "I'm hungry how about you?"

Yahiko nodded, and the three headed back towards the mansion. Stopping, when Yutaro crouched to pick up a couple of white roses, he gave one to Tori absently as he held the others as though they were a sacred treasure. He'd be visiting his parents grave later on and it would only due to bring them the flowers they'd planted as a family.

* * *

A defined scowl in place, Sanosuke trudged through the halls of the mansion. He was in a considerably foul mood. He'd left Megumi long ago, knowing that he'd be better off in solitude than an easily bored Megumi. Besides he still had some business to take care of.

"What is she doing here?" he though, not realizing he'd said anything out loud. His scowled deepened and he kicked at the air. He turned the corner intent on heading to his room and taking a relaxing bath. There was no way he was going to make sense of anything with a stiff body and a weary mind.

* * *

"A telegram…for me?" questioned Megumi, a small frown marring her pale face as she accepted the folded white paper.

"Yes, there is a carriage outside waiting to take you back. It seems you are needed back home." Yutaro said a corner of his mouth turned down. He'd wanted to spend time with everyone, who knew how long Megumi would be gone.

Megumi though for a moment, "It must be Dr. Gensai." she thought out loud. Unfolding the paper and beginning to read.

Yahiko nodded from his seat near the fire. "It must be serious."

Tori remained silent, every once in a while looking up from the book in her lap. The lush chair and blanket providing the warmth to her cold body. Winter had started a week ago but it hadn't started to snow till that night.

She watched as Megumi left the room, she would be leaving tonight. The telegram had indeed been from Dr. Gensai, he need Megumi's expertise to help a new patient on the brink of death. She turned to Yahiko. The young man was huddled up before the fireplace, wrapped tightly in a blanket, and trying desperately to stay awake. Yutaro must have noticed for he stood from the couch and lightly nudged Yahiko awake. Helping him up and directing him out the parlor door towards his room.

She gave a strained smile as Yutaro returned to her, "Go to bed."

"I should say the same to you."

She shook her head softly. "I'm not tired. But you've had a long day."

He nodded, broad shoulders relaxing somewhat as he tried to rub impending sleep from one eye looking much as his younger self from years ago. "Your right," he mumbled. Absently he leaded down, taking her hand and planting a soft kiss over the soft knuckles. "Don't stay up too late." He said, turning and leaving the room with a small wave.

Tori released a heave sigh, one hand coming to rest just over her franticly beating heart. Her shoulders shook, violet-blue orbs darkening as he vision blurred and images flashed in her mind.

_Giving his nose a final rub as the pain subsided Sano got up and looked for the culprit who'd caused this mishap in the first place on to blink. "What the- What are you doing here?" he snapped pointing an accusing finger at the woman before him._

_Violet-blue eyes blinked before narrowing, "Do I know you?"  
_  
"_Do you know me?" repeated a confused and slightly irritated Sanosuke before he growled, "What are you playing at Rika!"_

'Why?' she thought, fingers curling around the soft blanket.

"_Companion…Yutaro…" Sano repeated before staring down at the woman he was holding. _

"_What are you doing with Yutaro?"_

"_Unhand me this instant!" she screamed struggling and managing to get an arm free in as Sanosuke was temporarily at a loss for words and did what any other woman would do. She slapped him._

_He blinked, a hand subconsciously going up to rub the stinging flesh on his cheek.

* * *

_

Wet drops ran down a bare back, Sanosuke absently ran a head through his wet locks. He starred at himself in the small mirror. He ran his hands over his face, looking out between his sprawled fingers at his reflection. He grunted, leaving the bathroom and heading to his bed.

Pulling back the soft covers and settling down into the warm haven of his bed he just about had a fit when his stomach growled, reminding him how he'd skipped dinner.

He cursed, leaving his warm sanctuary and pulling on a spare haori.

Dressed in only black hakamas and a matching white haori with black designs, Sanosuke headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

Having regained control over her raging emotions and frizzled mind, Tori stood shakily. 'I'll feel better after a good nights rest.' She took a small step, relief shinning in her violet-blue orbs when she didn't fall or stumble. Taking a deep breath she moved on, taking slow, determined steps as she headed out of the parlor and stopped for a small rest against the stair railing.

She'd managed to get her body under total control when she felt a shudder wrack her body moments before the cause of her earlier break down descended the stairs.

Brown orbs locked on the shuddering form at the bottom of the stairs. "Its you…"


	7. Relapse

Title: Because It Hurts

Chapter Seven: Relapse

Pairing: Kenshin/Kaoru, Yahiko, Sanosuke/OC, slight Megumi/Sanosuke

Summary: The death of Kaoru leaves Kenshin in heartbroken grief as he escapes to the depths of his mind. Yahiko, Megumi, and Sanosuke try their hardest to try and revive the Kenshin they know and love but things turn to the worst as the Legendary Man Slayer Himura the Batosai seems to be reviving instead. Will the arrival of an old friend be any help? Or will we lose of beloved Kenshin to the likes of his former self?

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Sanosuke's eyes widened as he looked on in horrid fascination.

A violet shudder racked through Tori, a voiceless scream escaped her lips and it was all Sano could do to keep himself from falling down the stairs in his haste to reach the collapsing form below.

* * *

Yutaro snapped up, silk sheets cold and wet from his sweat slipped body. Toris echoing scream still fresh in his mind. 'What was that…' he raised a hand to his rapidly beating heart. A second scream rang in his ears and he was up in an instant, tossing aside the sheets and rushing towards the source.

* * *

Sanosuke didn't know what to do. He struggled with to keep the desperately struggling Tori from hurting herself by restraining her flailing arms to her sides. "Calm down, your gonna hurt yourself!" he gave a grunt, taking in a sharp breath as one of her feet caught him in the shin. "Damn woman, calm down!"

"What's going on?" Yahiko gave a wide yawn, freezing in his actions when he caught sight of the dueling pair below. "What, Tori? Sano? What's going on?"

He barely had time to process the dashing Yutaro as he ran past him towards the struggling Tori. He took her into his arms, a small whimper escaping Tori as silent tears ran down her pale cheeks. "Shh, its okay now.."

Yahiko came down the steps in silent admiration, coming to stand next to a disheveled Sanosuke. Both watched as slowly the whimpers died down, and Tori feel into a quiet sleep, the only sign of her earlier torment the small glistening streams running down her cheeks.

"What happened?" Yahiko whispered, chocolate gaze straying from the slumbering Tori to question Sanosuke.

Yutaro seemed to remember his audience, he took gave Sano a calculating look before he shifted Tori into a more comfortable position and lifted her limp form into his arms. "Wait here." he instructed as he headed up the stairs.

* * *

Yutaro closed the door behind him, relaxing against its solid surface as he let out a relieved breath.

Tired brown orbs looked up at the red headed battousai leaning just outside his own room.

Violet orbs raised to met brown, Kenshin gave a silent nod before returning to his room.

Yutaro was sure he'd caught sight of glinting metal in the moonlight.

* * *

Yahiko gave a sigh for what seemed the umpteenth time in the last ten minutes. Across from him Sanosuke didn't even move, the ex-fighter-for-hire had been quiet since Toris little episode and Yahiko didn't know whether it that was a good thing or bad.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Yutaro said, entering the room and moving to sitting down a comfortable chair facing the two of them.

When no one moved to talk Yahiko couldn't help but flinch inwardly. "…"

Yutaro gave him a tired smile, "It would be best to leave this conversation for later. When everyone was here."

"Spit it out already," Sanosuke said, leaning forward and clasping his hands before him. His brow creased as he stared defiantly at Yutaro.

Yutaro gave a sigh, " Very well then. Sytorika-"

"Who?" Yahiko asked instantly.

Yutaro raised a brow at him, "What do you mean who? The woman who arrived with me from Germany."

"What?" Yahiko frowned in confusion. "But I thought her name was Tori?"

Yutaros brow creased for a moment before he nodded. "Your right. She says her name is Tori because that is what she's been told."

Sanosuke frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You misunderstand. Sytorika, well Tori, has amnesia."


End file.
